


April, 1977

by threewalls



Series: Reincarnation drabbles [7]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Drabble Sequence, Family Drama, M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>The apartment was dark. Watari's room seemed undisturbed when Seiichirou glanced in, unwilling to cross its threshold.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	April, 1977

April 10, 9:32pm

Seiichirou turned his key in the door slowly. He had been late to work for the first time, but his supervisor had luckily arrived even later.

The apartment was dark. Watari's room seemed undisturbed when Seiichirou glanced in, unwilling to cross its threshold.

Seiichirou changed from his suit into casual clothing, folding his trousers to keep their creases. He stood in the kitchen, considering dinner.

The wall clock read after eleven. Seiichirou boiled water for ramen and coffee. He burnt his mouth, and so his eyes watered as he ate.

The phone rang.

"Seiichirou? Has my son come home yet?"

\---

April 11, 3:24am

Yutaka stood in the entranceway for several moments after re-locking the door; Seiichirou didn't appear. He wasn't in his bed or on the couch. He hadn't left a note on the kitchen table.

According to Yutaka's father, who was hypocritically unimpressed to be the family's messaging service for once, Katherina had taken an evening train back to Osaka.

Perhaps Seiichirou had gone with her.

Yutaka turned on the kitchen light, made some toast and took it into the bathroom, taking bites as he removed his clothes to shower. His shoulders were still stiff from sleeping on the lab office's floor.

\---

3:57am

Seiichirou was not walking the streets.

He was asleep, dressed and lying over the blankets on Yutaka's bed. His glasses rested on what once had been his bedside table. Yutaka's photos, all the packets of prints he had never found time to put in albums, were laid out over his desk in chronological order.

Yutaka turned away, shaking his head, and opened the creaky door of his wardrobe.

"Yuta-- Watari-san, thank--" Seiichirou rushed to stand up, falling onto the floor.

"We need to talk."

"I can explain."

"Seii," Yutaka said, indicating the bathrobe he wore. "I'm getting dressed. Wait outside."


End file.
